Until the Eternal spring
by leelee2928
Summary: ummm this is a LightXL


**Okay sooo ummm yeaa this is my first fic…it was really an essay for English but I changed it into a death note story…yeaa I got a 92 on it…..I wanted a better grade BUT whatever….I passes RIGHT !!!!!!!!!! XDDD lol but yeaaa be nice to me and please review and I hope yous like it **

* * *

**Until the Eternal spring **

As I walk down the fall struck streets no one is out due to the cold of the arriving season.

Walking throughout the winding paths of this endless banquet of red, orange, yellow and brown leaves that paved the cold ground, I pay attention to the ill looking trees and notice how they are losing their leaves and as to how the refreshingly cold air smelt as it flowed against my warm and rosé red colored skin.

Looking at the sun as it's setting in the sky, makes it look as if god himself had spilled a mixture of orange, pink, yellow and red paints about the darkening sky. The last thing I have come to recognize as I look across the glistening lake is a young man sitting on a bench looking lonesome and worthy of a friends company.

Coming up to the bench the young man doses nothing but sit their as still as the cold water across from us. Sitting for almost an hour my patients is running thin. As I go to get up I feel a slightly smaller hand grip mine unable to see his face he held my hand still with a silent request to stay the moment Without question I sat back down never releasing the hand in mine but only just tightened the grip as we intertwined our fingers.

Staring out into the blazing red reflection of the sunset in the cold depths of the lake I see tow young men sitting in an office working to the extent of their abilities one is drinking some coffee to regain his composer and the other is eating sweets as if it is natural to down a bag of sugar in a mere minute. Getting back to work the one eating all the sugar is starting to question his ability, stopping abruptly as to hear promising whispers of thing that have already been. This brought him reassurance although the other man had a look of conniving intent.

Coming back to reality I take notices as to how the leaves slip into the water, seeing them fade away as they get deeper gives me great sorrow, but my hope gives me a reassuring feeling that perhaps they well return someday in the distant future. As the two young men faded with the light of the sky I noticed that the hand within mine is starting to grow cold with every moment until finally it was gone all together.

With a deep breath I pull out a book I have been caring along with me and start to flip through the pages until I come across a certain name, oh how I miss saying that name it was one I was so accustom to. Remembering the fateful day when I though I had won, a smile came to my face as I look down at the very man and I hear him whisper so only I can hear "so it was you, Kira, I have but one word to say….Llll…." he dyed in my arms. But for some reason this did not bring me satisfaction, but only annoyances. What did he want to say, what was he going to say? Getting fed up with it I started to walk to the exit, but stop to notices the feeling of eyes on my back turning around I see the young man from the lonely memories staring at me, with a light breeze brought on a light sneeze as I open my eyes to the now missing man and a wilting apple tree in front of me. With a shake of my head I walk off only to hear a four letter word that for some reason pained my heart. Shaking my head once more and walking out of the steel gates I cant help but think, maybe NO ..Shirley the wind cannot be my answer. And there's no way what he wanted to say was _Love._With a frustrated grunt I turn around and look at the old apple tree, I cant help but start to feel sorrow and pain tug at my hear. With a shaky breathe I try to speak. "why?, Why do I hate that your gone?, why do I want to say your name again?, WHY did I….did I kill you?" , "And why is it that the word I wanted you to say is love?, Do I love you?" feeling warm pools of liquid come to my eyes I think yes, yes I do, I love you. Walking out of the cemetery feeling those same eyes on me without turning around all I could say is

"Until the Eternal spring". I felt a cool breeze rap around me in a reassuring embrace. Silently saying that they would be waiting for me. With a small smile I breathe out " until we meet again L"

* * *

**Okay so yes that was the end….I really hoped yous liked it …tell me what yous think and maybe I can fix it or add stuff if yous want…but yea I'm having like a writers block soooo someone give me an idea of what to write about next lol thanx and love yous all…**


End file.
